


Show and Tell

by XYDamianKane



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Face-Sitting, Facials, Kinktober 2019, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, pillow princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 21:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYDamianKane/pseuds/XYDamianKane
Summary: “It’s OK, Timmy, you’re OK, you were so good to come to me about this. So good of you to ask for help, for me to pop your cherry. Must’ve been really hard,” Dick slurs.





	Show and Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Покажи и назови](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694165) by [Ampaseh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh)

Day 13: **Pillow Prince(ss) | **Vore (Soft)** | Dacryphilia | Face-Sitting**

* * *

Tim won’t look at him, and that cannot stand.

Dick pulls himself off Tim’s cock, takes his fingers out of Tim’s hole, and crawls up the bed to move his hands from his face.

He’s teary and flushed all the way down his pale chest, clearly overwhelmed. Dick feels himself twitch and swell in his shorts. 

“All clear, kiddo?”

Tim chokes out, “Y-es, Dick, it’s so much, feels so good, please--”

Dick has never seen Tim this vulnerable. The words are rushing out of him like water from a tap.

“You're almost ready for me, yeah? Let's make sure.”

Dick lays beside him on the bed and pulls Tim into position over his face. Tim makes a questioning noise and Dick just forces his hips down and runs his tongue over Tim’s asshole. He tastes like soap and raspberry lube.

Tim gasps and bites at his thumb. 

Dick pushes inside and Tim positively keens.

“Dick, mm, gotta slow down, please,”

Dick spreads Tim’s ass and buries his face there, he keeps licking Tim open. 

Tim is squirming and panting but not really doing enough to get away.

Dick wonders what else Tim will let him do.

He lifts Tim off him slightly and flips him back onto the bed, with a takedown they’ve practiced a hundred times.

He pulls his cock out of his shorts and presses the head of it against Tim’s asshole.

“You ready for me?” he asks, and it’s rhetorical, because he’s pushing in regardless.

Tim makes a sound like a sob--but he _ could _ move to get away and _ doesn’t_.

It’s just as tight as Dick thought it would be. It’s easy to set a rhythm and the little sounds Tim makes with each thrust are really hot.

“Where’d you learn to take it so good, baby? Surely not from Daddy and I, right?”   
  
“N-never done this before--”

“Whatever you say. You'll always be my slutty little brother. Guess no one told you you shouldn’t give it up so easily, huh?”

Tim buries his face ever deeper into the comforter and _ screams _ and slams his hand down like he’s tapping out during sparring practice. That may have hit a little to close to home. 

“It’s OK, Timmy, you’re OK, you were so good to come to me about this. So good of you to ask for help, for me to pop your cherry. Must’ve been really hard,” he slurs.

Tim just cries harder beneath him. It almost feels spiteful, and Dick fucks him faster.

“You don’t need to cry, baby. Just be good, you love it.”

He pulls Tim up by the hair to see his face and Tim gasps. He’s a fucking mess, drool and tears mixed together. And Dick loves fucking him, but the urge to cum on his face is undeniable. 

He thrusts inside a few more times before pulling out and manhandling Tim onto his back.

Dick kneels over his face and jerks himself off.

Tim is speechless, now, body twitching and face already ruined--so Dick doesn’t feel bad about ruining it more. It spills over the bridge of his nose and makes his eyelashes clump together. Tim’s eyes roll back as they close.

Dick climbs off him and smiles, all gentle. He wipes Tim’s face clean--or cleaner, as the case may be.

Tim is shuddering, but more slowly now.

“Was that what you wanted? Did you cum?” Dick says.

Tim licks his lips and nods. When Dick looks down, he’s still hard though.

“Do you want some help with that?”

Tim thinks about this. 

“I think I’m good. Maybe later.”

Dick hears the gratitude, implied.

**Author's Note:**

> I am just enamored with the idea of Tim being really anxious about his first time and like. "Practicing" in really weird ways.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Бери и владей](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818811) by [Ampaseh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh)


End file.
